The invention relates generally to production assembly of internal combustion engines, and more particularly, to arrangements for assembling the end cap on the main part of a connecting rod in such a manner as to obtain an aligned cylindrical relationship of the semi-cylindrical bearing surfaces provided on the end cap and main part. Still more particularly, the invention relates to fixtures for assisting in locating the end cap and main part of the connecting rod so as to cylindrically align the bearing surfaces thereof during final connection of the end cap to the main part of the connecting rod.